User talk:Shran/2008 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here and here. Pic of the Day calendar Firstly, a happy new year to you. Returning in a few days. I have noticed that the Pic of the Day calendar still holds last year's choices. Will it be cleared? Also, 2008 is a leap year, so Feb 29th needs to be put in. Many happy returns, – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 04:11, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :They can probably be changed, but I don't think it's completely necessary. And a happy New Year to you, as well. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:50, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I just wanted to say the reason I added that the ensign prayed when she genuflected is because she stayed down for longer than is usual to simply genuflect and Captain Kirk and her husband were visibly waiting for her to finish. This is a Catholic tradition where a person genuflects but does not rise immediately because they are praying. I wasn't trying to add information based on POV-- Preator 09:08, January 3, 2008 Sherry Jackson You left a note asking to be reminded about giving Sherry Jackson a once-over, upon looking at the article and the picture, I think we should be inclined to do her twice. -- Captain MKB 13:20, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :o_O Not that I don't agree, but... damn, boy, lol! Anyway, thanks for the reminder. ;) --From Andoria with Love 13:23, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Archiving discussions. How do you do that?– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 01:36, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :He moves all the content he wants to archive to a subpage that acts like an archive. The subpage's name is often user:xxx/archive(indexnumber, like number of the archive or a year). Good for keeping your talkpages not to big. -- Rom Ulan 01:40, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Ah. Thank you.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 20:18, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry About the DS9 cast images I uploaded...sorry about it-I should have read the policy-and it won't happen again. JemHadar359 :No worries, mate. Mistakes happen. I should know, I make them all the time. ;) --From Andoria with Love 02:33, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi thanks for being friendly - i came here after being hurt badly in another forum just for being female - i hope the Star Trek wiki is much nicer. Scout Finch 08:23, 8 January 2008 (UTC) CBS/Paramount/Viacom Hey :-), I was adding the info since I assume that the details of what is CBS / Paramount / Viacom could use some explanation. I certainly found it convoluted until I had read at least half-a-dozen pages on the topic. I also find it interesting that the entire thing is controlled by one person (Sumner Redstone) through the holding company National Amusements. —MJBurrage(T• ) 23:33, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Also, do you know when CBS Paramount Television switched to CBS Paramount Network Television? —MJBurrage(T• ) 23:38, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Hey there. I think what's on the page now provides sufficient explanation as to what CBS Paramount Network Television is. Explaining the company's divisions didn't really seem necessary. If others feel differently at Talk:CBS Paramount Network Television, though, then it should be re-added. As for the change in name, I wasn't even aware of it until you moved the article to the new name, lol! --From Andoria with Love 23:56, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, according to this page and this page, among several other sources, CBS Paramount Network Television is a part of CBS Paramount Television. --From Andoria with Love 00:03, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Pathways I understand all novels are considered non-canon on MA, but I think this is a mistake with regards to Pathways by Jeri Taylor. Consider this. She co-created Voyager and its characters. Therefore these are her characters. Therefore is she or another co-creator not the best person to write about them and their early histories before joining the ship's crew? Since they are hers, what she says about their early histories should be considered canon, don't you think? This isn't some writer who decided to write a Voyager novel about the characters; this is one of the creators of the characters themselves. If Gene Roddenberry had penned such a novel about the TOS characters, I certainly do not think that would have been considered non-canon. I further quote from MA's Background Information section of the MA article on the book: Pathways was considered canon by the writers and producers of Star Trek: Voyager following its publication. Many of its plot details made their way into episodes. However, like "Mosaic", it has been superseded in some cases by events in later seasons. Of course, what is seen onscreen is to be considered canon above all else, but for events in the chracters' early histories that the show says nothing about, I think (as MA's article clearly supports) that this book and others such as Mosaic, which fall into the same category, should be considered a canon resource–the only, and I stress that word–''ONLY'' such books. Just something to think about.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 12:13, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :You may want to bring this up in a forum, since it involves a possible exception to our current . Another place to bring it up would the canon policy's talk page. --From Andoria with Love 00:13, 14 January 2008 (UTC) OK. Done on the canon policy talk page.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 20:52, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Performer vs. stunt performer Hey Shran. I saw you changed the category for Ms. Weathersby. When I add the category Performers (Movies performers/ ENT performers etc.) I would say they have screen time. Any stunt performer (including stunt doubles and stunt actors) have screen time. So they are performers (on screen). In the last months I've always added the category to all stuntwomen and stuntmen who "only" served as stunt doubles. They have screen time and are "performers". Is it nitpicking when we add the stunt doubles to the list of Roles with multiple performers? Have a nice day. – Tom 12:02, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :The Movies performers category was created for people acting in a Star Trek film. The Stunts performers cat was created for people who perform stunts in film. If a person did both within a Trek movie then they get both categories, but adding both categories otherwise is redundant. If that was the case, we wouldn't have a separate stunts performers cat. They only get a Movies performers category if they actually act in a Star Trek film; whether they act in other films is irrelevant. Sorry if this doesn't make 100% sense, I'm close to collapsing. :P --From Andoria with Love 12:11, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :No opinion on the Roles with multiple performers page at the moment. --From Andoria with Love 12:50, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Just a comment Hey Shran. Bad to hear about Brad Renfro. He was a good actor. Thank you for the sentence on my talk page. Its good to read that. Sometimes I think I am nerve racking people with my "actor and stunt performer" stuff. ;o] – Tom 10:21, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Wednesday Mourning Hey Shran. Could you please delete the redirect for Wednesday Mourning? I've got an e-mail back from her and she confirmed her involvement in the new film. 100 % sure. Thank you. Who's the next ...??? ;o] – Tom 19:08, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Star Trek Welder According to "Johncareytrek" on YouTube, Anthony Vitale played the main guy in the Star Trek teaser trailer. His MySpace Page also implies involvement. Maybe you should look into this.--Tim Thomason 01:40, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :That's definitely him. I'd recognize that mug anywhere, lol! I've contacted Anthony about it but I'm about 99% sure it's him, so I'll create the article for him. :) --From Andoria with Love 01:48, 19 January 2008 (UTC) By the way, the article's all yours. I gave up trying to match your actor-article writing skills in November 2005 (after Oliver McGowan). I was just doing a joke implying my name should show up in the history. And I assumed he belonged in that category (although I can think of why he might not yet belong).--Tim Thomason 03:18, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :Ah, ok. Roger that, lol! His interview should be up sometime tomorrow. btw, there's nothing wrong with McGowan's page; it's all in your head, lad. ;) --From Andoria with Love 08:05, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Oh, I know there's nothing wrong with the McGowan page. It's perfect, and matches and surpasses some of yours. But the work was too hard on my progressively lazy editing ability. I'll await the interview passively.--Tim Thomason 18:54, 20 January 2008 (UTC) HELP!!!! Oh, Geez! Please go to the copyright infringements page and delete the image I listed there immediately! This is trouble! Sulfur will probably take me to task for leaving this message here but I do not care! That image has to get deleted immediately!– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 01:43, 21 January 2008 (UTC) : It's been handled.--Tim Thomason 01:50, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks! :)– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 01:58, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, also, calm down and take a chill pill. Seriously, an issue like this isn't likely to result in a continent sinking into the ocean if it isn't dealt with in 2 minutes. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:13, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::What, where, who, why, when...? --From Andoria with Love 02:15, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::Nothing Shran, go back to your happy place ;-) --OuroborosCobra talk 02:18, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, ok, thanks. :-D --From Andoria with Love 02:20, 21 January 2008 (UTC) *Snip* I cut off your antennas. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:28, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :...and I've borrowed them. Will you have them back? ;o] – Tom 01:38, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Intervention We are your friends, Shran. We care about you. We think you should go to bed. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:41, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I haven't been the same since someone cut off my antennae. Hey... wait a minute...! --From Andoria with Love 13:51, 22 January 2008 (UTC) FYI... fyi... -- Sulfur 17:39, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Can you take care of this? This genius, 76.243.195.214, created an article called poop can you take care of it?--UESPA 05:03, 26 January 2008 (UTC)‎ Production staff All done. Down to 87 articles. And there's a "Stunt department" category now for riggers, coordinators, fight choreographers (but not regular choreographers), etc. -- Sulfur 15:43, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Looks good. Thanks for doing all that. A great, thorough job, as always. :) --From Andoria with Love 15:49, 26 January 2008 (UTC) As always. I also let ThomasHL know about the new category tree too, since he creates a lot of production articles. -- Sulfur 15:54, 26 January 2008 (UTC) SciFi Wiki Hi, I'm an admin on the SciFi Wiki and I was wondering if you could suggest a way to get users from this wiki to help out there. Thanks. (Oh, and thanks for taking care of that idiotic article)--UESPA 03:15, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :The best way (that I can think of) is to join MA's IRC chat now and then and spread the word there. That way, you can let people on MA know about the project while keeping it off-site since it doesn't really have anything to do with this project. ;) I hope that helps, and good luck with the wiki! :) --From Andoria with Love 04:02, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks--UESPA 23:25, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olson I am really impressed with the work you are doing over there and I hope you give some thought to cultivating these Trek-related experiences into a paying gig. Keep it up! --GNDN 18:54, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, mate! I appreciate the feedback. :) As for making a job out of it... well, we'll see what the future holds. :D --From Andoria with Love 22:28, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Stephanie Erb I just want to remind http://memory-alpha.org/en/index.php?title=Stephanie_Erb&action=history you. ;o] – Tom 12:20, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Hehe. Thanks. :) --From Andoria with Love 16:28, 30 January 2008 (UTC) IRC? Dude... do you think we smell or something? :) -- Sulfur 17:23, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :You're name is sulfur... --OuroborosCobra talk 22:02, 30 January 2008 (UTC) uploading How do you upload images onto a wiki??--Soval for president 23:53, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Check the "Upload file" option in the left-hand column, and make certain that you read our image use policy. -- Sulfur 00:00, 31 January 2008 (UTC) I'm sick of your attitude; please fall off something tall. I can't log in, jerk. I don't know my password. --67.130.244.195 19:48, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Gvsualan Do you have any idea just what's up with him? He's got a HUGE chip on his shoulder of late. It's almost like it's another person entirely on his account, compared to the user I'm familiar with. He needs to settle down, or leave again for good...I don't appreciate getting snapped at for simply questioning his edits, and I'm sure others doen't either.Capt Christopher Donovan 06:52, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :Alan may still be pissed after this little debacle. The thing is, Alan has done a lot of good work as well as a lot of controversial work, but it seems to be his controversial stuff that gets any attention. It particularly pisses him off when it's something that he never meant to be controversial, especially when it was intention to improve something. A little bit of criticism is one thing, but complaints seem to be following Alan wherever he goes. In some cases I can understand the complaints, but there are many cases where I think people are just looking for something to complain about. The main thing is, many people have been questioning many of his edits, and Alan believes (at least in many of the cases) there is no cause for it. As for his attitude, Alan has always been sarcastic by nature. I don't believe he's ever insulted or offended anybody, though (as in resorting to name calling, etc.) You're right, his attitude in that post (I'm assuming you're talking about this) is far from admin-like, but if I was Alan and I believed I was doing good things for Memory Alpha only to have people constantly complain about them... I'd be a little snippy, too. ;) Note that I'm not agreeing with his actions (I'm not Alan, I handle criticism a bit more light-heartedly, lol!), I'm just trying to give you the view from the other side of the fence... as it were. :P --From Andoria with Love 07:59, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the information...it just seemed like he was an entirely different person lately. Being an Admin must sometimes be a thankless job I'm sure.Capt Christopher Donovan 10:53, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Off Topic Question I know you help out at TrekMovie.com so I'll ask you this here since emails are blocked also on trekmovie.com. I've been blocked on TrekMovie.com for 2 months now because I was talking to myself on the Science Saturday article. The message said ″TPol and TrekkyStar banned for week.″ Well it has been 2 months I realize I should not talk to myself like that now. I learned my lesson. I don't know if you can do anything. TrekkyStar 18:27, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, spamming's not a good thing to do in a forum. ;) I'll talk to Anthony about it, but I won't guarantee anything. --From Andoria with Love 20:57, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thank You, even if you can't do anything. TrekkyStar 21:35, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::Any word on this? TrekkyStar 16:27, 27 February 2008 (UTC) None yet, sorry. --From Andoria with Love 10:29, 28 February 2008 (UTC) 10 days more, anything yet? --From TrekkyStar Live Long and Talk 03:59, 9 March 2008 (UTC) TrekMovie.com TrekMovie.com is saying Feburary 9th 2008 so I refreshed the page still 9th (glich or something to do with me)? ?logic? TrekkyStar 02:21, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Working again TrekkyStar 02:28, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::Doing it again. TrekkyStar 02:47, 22 February 2008 (UTC) startrek.com I noticed that startrek.com a page for itself. Is it ok to make one for "trekmovie.com". :Nope. StarTrek.com is an official Paramount webpage. TrekMovie.com is not. We decided some time ago that only official Paramount pages would get articles, since we're not a "links" site. -- Sulfur 14:44, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Howdy I noticed that your fave episode is . It's mine to, have you made any contributions to the mirror universe memory alpha? I've been working on it some for the last few days. Interesting site, although I tend to add...to much detail. --Terran Officer 23:34, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :I haven't edited on the mirror universe site since it was first launched. Glad you're enjoying it and glad that it has readers and editors. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:52, 27 February 2008 (UTC) It is pretty cool, my only problem is writing the ship articles, what to put in them? :P I noticed the ship articles on this site seems to mention major events of the sorts, and not what everyone did during a certain thing. Is that how it should be written there to? I try and read the other pages for ideas on how to write it and get all blah :P --Terran Officer 02:20, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :I would assume the rules over there would be the same as they are here. Then again, it is the mirror universe wiki. ;) That said, I'm not familiar with any of the policies on that wiki. --From Andoria with Love 03:04, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Me...Again The picture Image:ExcaliburRemastered.jpg Well I can't edit I'll be blocked again HELP!! TrekkyStar 00:44, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Very lovely picture. It certainly looks like a Connie. Am I supposed to add it somewhere? :/ --From Andoria with Love 00:52, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Am sorry I didn't cite it It wouldn't let me because a pop up stoped me. TrekkyStar 00:57, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::No one is stopping you... --OuroborosCobra talk 01:31, 27 February 2008 (UTC) It still won't let me. I don't why, it didn't say user is blocked?? I think I'm the worst user have you had this much trouble with others?TrekkyStar 02:08, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :What exactly are you trying to do, TrekkyStar? --From Andoria with Love 03:03, 27 February 2008 (UTC) *1st Not get blocked. *2nd Contribute to MA. *3rd Ask for help. (when needed) TrekkyStar 03:13, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :You said "it still won't let me." What won't it let you do? What are you trying to contribute? --From Andoria with Love 04:05, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I was trying to put the copyright think on it, but it didn't let me edit and I know I'm not blocked. But some already did it :) 67.177.116.119 04:14, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Hm... you're right, you're not blocked so it should be allowing you to edit. Is there a message that pops up when you edit? And if so, what does it say? --From Andoria with Love 04:17, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::I might suggest not using the "upload image" button on the edit screen first of all. Upload using the link in the left-hand column. And fill in the description field with the text you want to have on the image article. I added the copyright notice, but that's the least important bit on screen shots. It's the "what is this, and where did it come from" that's important. -- Sulfur 04:19, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes, there's a pop up that wants me to use a program that I don't have? It's a picture program?TrekkyStar 04:30, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::You have two options here. Write down the exact words, or take a screenshot and put it on a free imagehost. Otherwise... we can't really help you... unless you're choosing "edit the image", in which case... don't. Choose the "edit" tab at the top of the page. Just like if it were a regular article. -- Sulfur 04:36, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, sounds like you're trying to edit the image rather than the page. Do what sulfur says. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:37, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I've been clicking that button? TrekkyStar 04:45, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Apparently. That's what it seems like, anyway. Have you been clicking the link saying "Edit this file using an external application"? --From Andoria with Love 04:58, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :: Why not just click here? --Alan 05:00, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::Or we could just do it. It was fairly obvious what episode it was from. I've cited it. You guys can figure out where to use it. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:28, 27 February 2008 (UTC) No, I haven't been clicking "Edit this file using an external application" and when I click here it does it to. But now it's coming up as a file download? I tryed it on some other pages like the new movie page and it did it also. TrekkyStar 13:42, 27 February 2008 (UTC) *I fixed it!!! It was something in my preferences that I did, but I fixed it!! TrekkyStar 14:21, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Good, good. All is right in the world again. :) --From Andoria with Love 17:17, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I need help! OK, I help set up a scribble-wiki for my brother and people have vandalized it 4 times so can you make an account at http://cats.scribblewiki.com so he will have a nice user. --TrekkyStar 01:57, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Um... we'll see. In the meantime, please keep discussions on Memory Alpha related to Memory Alpha. Thanks. --From Andoria with Love 02:10, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Wind Dancer How did you learn that the Wind Dancer was not played by Dustin Diamond? What was your source? Thanks, MitchBolex 10:47, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, the wind dancer was "the face of a made-up clown." --From Andoria with Love 17:31, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Hi, I just talked to Dustin. You're right, it isn't him. He's not sure why that ended up on IMDb. Sorry for the trouble!MitchBolex 02:13, 4 March 2008 (UTC) CMT Award nomination for Shatner Hey Shran, I just got a promotional email from CMT. Shatner is nominated for a CMT Music Award for Supporting Character of the Year. Apparently for some kind of country music video he played in. I'm completely clueless about what CMT is, or if this is even particularly newsworthy. Mail me if you want me to forward the mail to you. -- Harry ''talk'' 16:28, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Thank you Hey Shran, thank you for this http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Portal:Main. I'll post this to Vince. I have heard from a few fans that they'll spend time on the convention. ;) – Tom 07:39, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :No problem. :) Expect to see it in tomorrow's CelebWatch on TrekMovie.com, as well, assuming Anthony doesn't cut it out, lol! --From Andoria with Love 07:41, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :*Well, he didn't cut it but he moved it into the TrekBits part at the bottom of the article. I had it as its own section above the TrekBits, with pics of the Deadricks and special thanks to Vince, Jr. and to you for the info. I guess Anthony wanted to keep things simple. :/ --From Andoria with Love 19:54, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Memory Alpha:Database download How do you do the Memory Alpha:Database download? --From TrekkyStar Live Long and Talk 21:13, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Right-click on the Download the Current Dump link and select "Save link as..." from the context menu. Save the resulting XML file wherever you want it. -- Renegade54 22:14, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks --From TrekkyStar Live Long and Talk 23:04, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Also its plain and not easy to read. --From TrekkyStar Live Long and Talk 03:50, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you expected, but it's a *dump* of the entire database in XML format. It's intended to be used to import into another wiki or a database, not to be viewed directly like you can with MA. -- Renegade54 05:40, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Joe (20th century) Hey, Shran, we never resolved this discussion from two months ago. The scene definitely isn't in the film (it aired on one of the MAX channels last month, so I finally got to see it again). How should I proceed? Real world POV and add text that says "In a deleted scene, etc." or what? Not clear on policy here. Thanks. - Bridge 00:42, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :If his scene was deleted, then the article should be formatted like Martin Madden, including rewording for POV (i.e. "In a deleted scene from ), the addition of the real world template, and the "deleted material" category. Also, it probably could be moved to something like Joe (Star Trek IV), but let's hold off on that for now. Feel free to proceed with the re-formatting/rewrite, though. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:51, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Will do. Thanks. - Bridge 00:55, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Klingon-Federation War Hi Shran, I would just like to ask you why did you remove the infobox from the article? Is there any particular reason why? and if so, how can I convince you that an infobox should be in the article? Regards, Nat.tang 11:00, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Nat.tang. The reasons I removed the template A.) it removed the two images displaying the logos of the governments involved; B.) the template is so long that it pushed two other images into the bottom of the page, making the page look awful; and C.) it just looks better without the template. Smaller or shorter wars like that one don't needed the template, IMO, and I still think the template is a bit too long. For now, though, try to stick to articles that are already pretty lengthy, so all we'll need to do is move the images to the left without hurting the overall format and look of the article. --From Andoria with Love 11:12, 9 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Personal Attacks Hi, Trlkly. I wanted to let you know that personal attacks such as the one you made at Mak Thorpe's talk page will not be tolerated. Please read for more. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 04:47, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :So let's do this. # Shouldn't this have been put at the anon's page who actually said these things? I'm not going to claim that it wasn't me, but it might not have been. # I expect you made s similar on Alan's page? Or will you prove my point that Alan is treated with impunity? # I was under the impression that User_Talk pages were used for communicating semi-privately between users, and thus did not belong to the Encyclopedia proper. I left that comment in particular to make Mak Thorpe feel better, and to give him advice in dealing with a particular editor who, as far as I know, has had his adminship put up for review at least twice, and thus is someone I try to avoid. # If I'm thinking of someone else, I'm truly sorry. And I'm also sorry for not just reminding them both of whatever the MA equivalent is to WP:CIVIL or , instead of getting into this mess myself. Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 07:04, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Hey, Trlkly. # We knew it was you. :) # Had Alan actually called someone names or had done anything outside of being his normal sarcastic self, we would have talked to him about it. As it stands, he's not the one who made the personal attack. # Talk pages are not private, especially when comments are made which violate are policies. While discussions are generally left between the two parties, if policy is violated it may become necessary for a third party (i.e. an administrator) to become involved. # You've got the right guy, lol! Some of us have talked with Alan already regarding his general attitude, but he's Alan. He's one of those guys who "tells it like it is." It may not be entirely appropriate for an admin, but he didn't violate any policy there. Trust me, though, if he was really the "jerk" you claimed him to be he would never have been made admin. --From Andoria with Love 07:14, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Woah, I was changing my response to you to be less sarcastic/mean (I only accidentally pressed the send button), I basically cut it down to "I'm really sorry. I revisited the page and discovered I was really the jerk. Will you guys forgive me? Did Alan read it? Should I appologize to him? Can/Should I remove the offending remark to try and control the damage?" Anyways, I would really like a chance to rewrite that response (even if I have to use strikeout, so I included my mistake on my talk page. (I think I'll censor the name so as not to be making another personal attack.) :Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 07:37, 11 March 2008 (UTC) You can remove the remark if you wish. I'm not sure if Alan read it or not. You can apologize to him personally if you wish, but you just did so here, so I don't think it's necessary. Knowing Alan, though, he probably wouldn't have thought anything of it, lol! Just, you know... try not to do it again. ;) --From Andoria with Love 07:46, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Admin Requests How come you can't request your-self like you can on wikipedia? --From TrekkyStar Live Long and Prosper 03:37, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure what you mean... you mean nominating yourself for administratorship? --From Andoria with Love 03:59, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, why can't you? --From TrekkyStar Live Long and Prosper 12:37, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Kit Hey Shran. Any news about him? – Tom 11:23, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :No news at all, sadly. :( I've looked all over and I just can't find anything more about this guy... I don't even know if some of the production assistant Kits I found are this Kit. For now, Kit remains a mystery. :/ --From Andoria with Love 11:27, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Images How do you get images from the DVD's to Memory Alpha? I'd be happy to get images for TNG. ;) --From TrekkyStar Live Long and Prosper 15:52, 12 March 2008 (UTC)